<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare before Christmas AU by LunausSerket715</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302786">Nightmare before Christmas AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunausSerket715/pseuds/LunausSerket715'>LunausSerket715</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunausSerket715/pseuds/LunausSerket715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Pumpkin Prince Roman finds himself wanting more than the same Halloweens? guess you'll just have to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roman's Lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights belong to the rightful owners I am simply just putting Sander Sides chariters into one of my favorite Movies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narration<br/>It was the night of Hallows Eve. And Out dear Roman had just delivered another successful Halloween. Halloween town was filled with cheers and praise for Roman the pumpkin prince. Yet Roman felt something stir inside his as he quietly slipped to the cemetery's gate. Only noticed by a curious creation of Dr. Loganstein. The Creation follows the pumpkin prince into the gate.</p><p>Roman's Pov.<br/>I slowly walk up the hill of the cementary. I sigh heavily feeling something is missing in my life. Another successful Halloween yet it just feels dull and unimaginatively. "There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best.For my talents are renowned far and wide.When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night.I excel without ever even trying. With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms. I have seen grown men give out a shriek.With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan.I have swept the very bravest off their feet." I pause before continuing." Yet year after year, it's the same routine. I grow so weary of the sound of screams. And I, Roman, the Pumpkin Prince.Have grown so tired of the same old things." I continue my stead walk up the hill. "Oh, somewhere deep inside of my bones. An emptiness began to grow.There's something out there, far from my home.A longing that I've never known." I feel my self start to smile. " I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light. I'll scare you right out of your pants.To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky. I'm known throughout England and France." My smile grows wider as I pose dramatically. "Since I am dead, I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can scream like I can with the fury of my recitations." I slowly start to frown a bit continuing my walk down the hill. "But who here would ever understand that the Pumpkin Prince with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown, if they only understood. He'd give it all up if he only could. Oh, there's an empty place in my bones that calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year. Does nothing fill this empty tomb?" I say slowly walking into the forest. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil's Pov.<br/>I frown sighing as Roman walks away. "Roman,I know how you feel." I get up using the one arm I still have attached to pick some of the deadly nightshade. Before slowly walking torwards my home the Dr's laboratory on top of the hill. I get the front door packing the nightshade in it's secret spot before hearing the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs. " Virgil you came back?" " I had too" I sigh looking away. "For this?" He says holding up my arm. "Yes" He nods and ushers torwards the stairs. "Shall we?" I nod and we walk up the stairs before laying me down on the table. He begins to stitch the my arm on. " That's the second time you've slipped deadly nightshade in my tea and run off." "Three times" I say smirking a bit. "Your my creation Virgil, I made you with my own hands." "You can make other Creations, I'm restless I can't help it." "It's a phase Virgil It'll pass. We just have to be patient" He continues working. "But, I don't want to be patient." He finishes before sending me to my barred up room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What's This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman's Pov.<br/>The sun starts to rise as I come across a new part of the forest I've never been before. I find a circle of trees with doors in them?. I look over one of the doors curiously. A green tree shaped door with a golden doorknob. I twist the knob opening the door to a dark pit I look around the clearing before a gust of cold air pulls me in. I scream as I fall for what seems to be minutes before fitting the ground to a soft white substance. I slowly stand up and see a town in the distance slowly walking torwards the town. "What's this!?There's color everywhere, What's this!? There's white things in the air. What's this!? I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming.Wake up, Roman, this isn't fair.What's this!?" I continue seeing more things around the town. "What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong.What's this? There's people singing songs. What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing, everybody seems so happy.Have I possibly gone daffy?What is this?What's this?" "There are children throwing snowballs here instead of throwing heads.They're busy building toysAnd absolutely no one's deadThere's frost on every window. Oh, I can't believe my eyes. I feel the warmth that's coming from inside." I feel my smile grow wider as I continue. "Oh, look! What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss!? Why that looks so unique, I'm inspired!They're gathering around to hear a story. Roasting chestnuts on a fire.What's this?What's this?" I look into one of the homes. "In here they've got a little tree, how queer!Who would ever think and why? They're covering it with tiny little things. They've got electric lights on strings and there's a smile on everyone. So, now, correct me if I'm wrong this looks like fun.Oh, could it be I got my wish?What's this?" I peek into another homes window. " Oh my, what now? The children are asleep but look, there's nothing underneath. No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them. Or ensnare them, only little cozy things. Secure inside their dreamland.What's this!?" I finally pull myself away from the window. " The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found and in their place there seems to be Good feelings all around instead of screams, I swear. I can hear music in the air.The smell of cakes and pies is absolutely everywhere.The sights, the sounds they're everywhere and all around.I've never felt so good before!This empty place inside of me is filling up.I simply cannot get enough!" I continue walking. "I want it, oh, I want it! Oh, I want it for my own.I've got to know!I've got to know!What is this place that I have found?What is this?!" I suddenly bump head first into a pole. And look up noticing it's a sign. " Christmas Town ?" </p><p> </p><p>Virgil's Pov.<br/>I hear a siren ringing outside as I make Logan some lunch. I listen as the Mayor announces that there will be a town meeting tonight. I bite my lip and find my stash of deadly nightshade in the cabinets and slip some in the soup using frogs breath to cover the scent. I approach the lab and politely knock on the door. "Lunch is ready." He nods and pulls away from his work as I place the bowl in front of him. He grabs the soon and before taking a sip smells it. "Is there Frogs breath in this?" " Yes, I thought you like frogs breath." " He looks at me suspiciously before sighing." There's nothing more suspicious than frogs breath." "I'll even try it if you don't trust me." He nods and I grab the spoon and scoop a light amount in the spoon before pretending to taste it. "See it's safe." He nods before having some of the soup. A bit later, he passed out and I put a blanket on him as he sleeps before stepping out and walking towards the city hall. Hoping Roman is better than he looked last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Town Meeting!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman's Pov.<br/>I take a deep breath as I walk onto the stage all the citizens watching me with curiosity and excitement I smile widely before beginning" Now listen up everyone I want to tell you about Christmas Town.There were objects so peculiar.They were not to be believed.All around, things to tantalize my brain.It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen. As hard as I try I can't seem to describe.Like a most improbable dream but you must believe when I tell you this.It's as real as my skull and it does exist. Here, let me show you." I hold up a present. "This is a thing called a present.The whole thing starts with a box." "A box?is it steel?" One citizen adds. "Are there locks?" Another asks."Is it filled with a pox? A pox?"Another adds. "How delightful, a pox"One Comments. "If you please." I clear my throat before continuing. " Just a box with bright-colored paper and the whole thing's topped with a bow." "A bow?" A citizen asks. "But why?" Another adds."How ugly" One comments" "What's in it? What's in it?" They collectively ask. "That's the point of the thing, not to know" I respond. "It's a bat!"One adds."Will it bend?" Another asks."It's a rat!" Remus adds."Will it break?"Another asks. "Perhaps it s the head that I found in the lake!" Remus adds smiling widely. I take a deep breath before continuing "Listen now, you don't understand .That's not the point of Christmas land!" "Now, pay attention.Now we pick up an oversized sock and hang it like this on the wall." I gesture to the stocking on the wall. "Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?Let me see, let me look! Is it rotted and covered with gook?" Remus says with a spark of joy in his eyes." Hmm, let me explain.There's no foot inside, but there's candy or sometimes it's filled with small toys." "Small toys?Do they bite? Do they snap? Or explode in a sack?" A citizen asks. "Or perhaps they just spring out<br/>And scare girls and boys!" Remus adds excited. "What a splendid idea.This Christmas sounds fun. Why, I fully endorse it.Let's try it at once!" The mayor adds. "Everyone, please now, not so fast there's something here that you don't quite grasp."I take a deep sigh whispering under my breath."Well, I may as well give them what they want." And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last.<br/>For the ruler of this Christmas land<br/>Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice. Least that's what I've come to understand.  I've also heard it told that he's something to behold like a lobster, huge and red . And he sets out to slay with his rain gear on carting bulging sacks with his big great arms That is, so I've heard it said. And on a dark, cold night under full moonlight He flies into a fog like a vulture in the sky. And they call him Sandy Claws!"<br/>The Crown cheers as the curtains close. <br/>"Well, at least they're excited.Though they don't understand that special kind of feeling in Christmas land Oh, well…" I say as I look into one of the snowglobes.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's Pov.<br/>"That's the last time you poison me Virgil" Logan says holding his head in pain from a migraine before locking my door. I look down a bit before hearing the door bell ring." The door is open, Ah Roman Prince." Logan says. I perk up at the mention of Roman. "What can I help you with?" Logan says. " I need to borrow some Equipment." " Is that so, Whatever for?" " I'm conducting a series of experiments." " I suppose I can Assist you with this request." Logan adds. "Experiments?" I say and look over at my sewing table. Before I get an idea.</p><p>Later that night, I see a glow from Roman's house. I then gather the things and open my window using my sewing machine to lower the basket carefully before jumping below. After A Second I get up anr Sew my arm and leg back on using my needle and thread. " I pick up the basket and head torwards Roman's house. I manage to place the basket on one of Roman's windows lightly tapping the window. The window opens and Roman looks out and spots be smiling with a wave and pulls in the basket. I take that as a chance to hide. I hear the window close shortly after. I hide behind a wall and sigh happily picking a dead flower pulling at the leaves. It suddenly shows a smaller Version of one of the Trees Roman was showing at the meeting. It then begins to burn down in front of me leaving me scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roman's Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman's Pov.<br/>I've been up all night wondering how this Christmas thing works."Christmas time is buzzing in my skull.Will it let me be? I cannot tell.There are so many things I cannot grasp when I think I've got it, and then at last through my bony fingers it does slip Like a snowflake in a fiery grip. Something's here I'm not quite getting though I try, I keep forgetting Like a memory long since past, here in an instant, gone in a flash.What does it mean!?What does it mean!? In these little bric-a-brac. A secret's waiting to be cracked.These dolls and toys confuse me so confound it all, I love it though." "Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door, Though I do not have the key.Something's there I cannot see.What does it mean!?What does it mean!?What does mean?Hmm…" I keep pacing before picking up a book looking through it."I've read these Christmas books so many<br/>times. I know the stories and I know the rhymes.I know the Christmas carols all by heart.My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart.As often as I've read them, something's wrong.So hard to put my bony finger on." I place the book down looking over many of the other objects. "Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've been led to think.Am I trying much too hard?Of course! I've been too close to see the answer's right in front of me.Right in front of me! It's simple really, very clear like music drifting in the air invisible, but everywhere.Just because I cannot see it doesn't mean I can't believe it!" I feel joy rise inside of me. "You know, I think this Christmas thing it's not as tricky as it seems and why should they have all the fun?It should belong to anyone.Not anyone, in fact, but me Why, I could make a Christmas tree. And there's no reason I can find I couldn't handle Christmas time. I bet I could improve it too! And that's exactly what I'll do!" I open my windows and see the townspeople look up at me " This year Christmas will be ours!"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's Pov.<br/>I stand in line for assignments from Roman and the Mayor trying to avoid being seen by Logan. I hear his name called but thankfully he's already in front of me. After A while I finally get to my spot. Roman greets me with A warm smile. " Ah Virgil just the person I've been needing to see, I have a very special job for you." "Thats very Nice Roman but I've had a horrible vision." He continues to smile. " Thats wonderful, Now I need you to do my Sandy Clause Outfit." I frown more " It's going to be a disaster." "Now don't be modest Virgil, Just follow the pattern The coat's red with whit at the sleaves." He hands the paper drawings and notes before walking away. "This is a mistake".</p><p> </p><p>Roman's Pov.<br/>I see small child figures approach the town hall and smile as best as I can. The mayor groans a bit. "Ugh is Boogie's kids. What are they doing here?" The girl wearing a witch hat and black dress speaks up. " Roman sent for us." I speak up "That I did, I have a top-secret mission for you three They come closer and Whisper the plan into their ears. " Oh, and One More thing leave That no good Oggie Booddie out of this!" I growl and they nod. "Anything you say Roman" One of the smaller girls waves shyly before following the others out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Virgil's Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narration<br/>It was the night of Christmas Eve. The town had spent weeks preparing for tonight. Roman couldn't contain his joy of the change. Virgil on the other hand was growing anxious as the hours clicked by.</p><p>Virgil's Pov.<br/>Roman smiles as I help finish his Santa suit. Roman beams at himself in the mirror before looking a bit confused. "Something's missing." I look over him. "I have the coat, the pants, the boots.What else is there?" "You don't look like yourself at all Roman not at all." Roman then hears his name called and I follow him and I see three kids showing off a bagged up man. "That's what I was Missing!" Roman smiles heavily and takes off the hat before Sending the kids off with the bagged man. I sighs and walk torwards home. I have to stop Roman from going this I look over my hidden stash and notive the sun setting. I grab a bottle out and head to the town fountain ans blend into the croud as Roman prepares to take off in flight. The fog slowly starts to cloud the townhall. Roman starts to wave the fog out of his face and frown squinting as he looks through the fog. "The reindeer can't see with all the is fog. I'm afraid we'll have to cancel Christmas this year." I sigh a bit in releif but frown seeing Roman so crushed. Then notice him perk up as his ghost dog Prince comes out and barks his red nose glowing brightly. " Prince you will Guide my sled tonight, Come on boy to the front you go!" Prince barks happily and leads the sleigh Everyone cheering as Roman takes flight. Everyone slowly clears up and I frown. "Good bye Roman,Good luck." I start walking around noticing a black cat following me. " I sense there's something in the windThat feels like tragedy's at hand.<br/>and though I'd like to stand by him. Can't shake this feeling that I have .The worst is just around the bend and does he notice my feelings for him?" "And will he see how much he means to me, I think it's not to be.What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? All though I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic loud.Try as I may It doesn't last." "And, will we everEnd up together?<br/>No I think not It's never to become.For I am not the one." I sigh as a tear drips down my face as I watch the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bumpy Sleigh ride and a daring rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narration<br/>Roman rode his sleigh in the night sky moving house to house delivering the gifts to the children hearing screams of what he perceived as screams of joy as he moved to the next house. Virgil and the rest of the town watched through the witches cauldron. Virgil knew in his heart he had to set things right. <br/>Virgil's POV.<br/>Out of the corner of my eye I can see one of Boogie's kids. The younger girl wearing a black cat mask. She makes a follow me gesture and walks outside the building. I follow her and she takes off her mask. "You want to save Santa right?" I nod and she takes a deep breath. "I can help you get to him I really want to set things right but no one listens to me but I think you could help." "Thank you." She nods putting on her mask again before leading me away to Boogie's lair. </p><p>Roman's POV. <br/>As I check my list I hear prince bark in alarm. I look around and hear a large boom as my sled is hit by something. I try to steer the sled away but to no avail. We crash into a graveyard. I lay in snow in defeat. I hear an announcement play near by. "The Imposter Has been shot down. There is still no sign of Santa, Christmas will have to be Cancelled this year." I sigh feeling my joy come to an end. "What have I done? What have I done?" I rest my hand on my forehead."How could I be so blind?"<br/>"All is lost, where was I?" I sit up."Spoiled all, spoiled all Everything's gone all wrong."<br/>"What have I done? What have I done?"<br/>"Find a deep cave to hide in, In a million years they'll find me.Only dust and a plaque that reads, "Here lies poor old Roman." I get off the statue."Well, what the heck, I went and did my best And, by God, I really tasted something swell And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky. At least I left some stories they can tell, I did and for the first time since I don't remember when I felt just like my old bony self again.And I, Roman, the Pumpkin Prince! That's right,I am the Pumpkin Prince!" I laugh as the joy once again reaches me. I rips the shreds of what was once the suit Virgil made me."And I just can't wait until next Halloween 'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream and by God I'm really gonna give it all my might!" AI look down at Santa's hat and pick I up before stuffing it in my suit. "Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right!" I rush into one of the tombs getting back into Halloween town. I hear Prince bark as he follows behind. I head forwards Boogies lairband see one of his goons tied up upside down outside the door her mouth gagged. I get her down and ungag her. "Roman, you'd alive look Virgil's down there and he needs help me and him were trying to save Santa but he found out." She speaks softly. I smile kindly at her. "Thank you, don't worry I'll take care of him. Can you do me a big favor and tell the mayor to come here?" She nods and starts walking forwards the town. As I look down the pit I can hear someone calling for help. I manage to climb down the hole and see Virgil and Santa tied up and about to be dropped in molten metal. </p><p>Virgil's POV.<br/>I continue to try to scream for help even if my throat dries out. I'm then gagged by a rag." Shut that pretty mouth of your dollface. No one's coming to save you two. Now one more roll of the dice should do it." He rolls the dice getting snake eyes. "Snake Eyes!" He slams his fist on the table moving the dice. "Eleven!" He comes back over to the table before I notice Roman above me shushing me quietly. Right before me and Santa can hit the molten metal Roman gets me and Santa to safety while he faces Boogie. I get my ropes and gag off then help Santa. " How dare you treat my friend so shamefully!" I hear Roman yell before a loud tearing noise is heard. After a moment Santa approaches Roman. "Bumpy Sleigh ride Roman? The next time you feel like taking someone else's Holiday I'd listen to him! He's the only one who makes any sense in this crazy town!" Roman gives him back his hat apologizing once again. Before Santa disappears. Roman looks at me "Virgil what were you doing down here?" "Well I wanted to help, I couldn't just sit around and watch this happen." Roman smiles "I can't believe I never noticed." Before he could finish A bright light hits our faces. "Roman your alive! Here grab a hold of this rope my boy!" The Mayor throws down a rope and Roman grabs it before pulling me close to chest. Before we're lifted up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Simply meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman's Pov.<br/> I look around the town, the citizens gathered around reacting to the fresh snow as it falls. The people experiencing the joy of something new. The same way I did a month prior. I quickly realize one person is missing, Virgil the person who saved us all, saved Santa. I look around before noticing him quietly slipping through the bars of the Graveyard's gate. I follow and hear a soft hum as he sits on the hill picking the pedals off a plant. " My dearest friend if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." I sing slowly walking up the hill. He looks a bit surprised at first" Where we can gaze into the stars." He stands up and smiles blushing softly before joining in. "And sit together now and forever , For it is plain as anyone can see,We're simply meant to be" I reach him and Hold his hands pulling him in for a kiss. He kisses back wrapping his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist. I pull back a moment looking over his face. The moonlight making his face glow, his green and purple eyes glowing with love. I kiss his lips again softly. He melts more into the kiss and snuggles into me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>